In recent years, the state of the art of electronic organs has developed to provide special effect circuits which enable a player, by the actuation of one or more special purpose switches, or keys, to simulate special musical effects, commonly performed only by experienced, expert players. Examples of this type of special effect circuit are the automatic chord circuits commonly used throughout the art, circuits for rhythmically sounding pedal keys, and circuits for playing "fill" notes in the solo manual.
The circuit of the present invention provides an additional special effect in that it allows a player to simulate a glissando effect by simply depressing a key of the solo manual while also actuating a control switch, as by the knee.
In general, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus whereby substantially random data can be inserted into a multiplexed system in proper relation to the remainder of the system.